murcianofandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:SaitamCDM
--Chabi 07:19 25 jun 2008 (UTC) Bienallegao a la Wikia en llengua murciana. --Chabi 13:11 22 jun 2008 (UTC) : Si estas ahora en la Wiki, conectate, por favor. --Chabi 20:17 22 jun 2008 (UTC) :: Hola Saitam, soy Chabi. He conseguido conectarme a un ordenador. XD. Habéis cambiado la portada y ahora está mejor. También he visto que habéis hecho un portal sobre música. Si quieres, te puedo poner algunas sugerencias para que vayais haciendo, hasta que llegue de vacaciones. No sé s i me podré conectar otra vez, pero lo intentaré. ::: Terminar de hacer los artículos sobre las comunidades autónomas. ::: Hacer artículos de las capitales de comunidades autónomas. Utilizad la plantilla de las ciudades para las capitales. No son más que sugerencia, para ir organziando el trabajo de los primeros pasos de la Wiki. Si quieres hacer cualquiero otro artículo, no dudes en hacerlo. En cuanto pueda me volveré a conectar pero no sé el tiempo que transcurrirá. Si me quieres contar algo, dímelo en tu página de usuario, que la leeré en cuanto pueda. Chabi. Portada Hola, he visto que estás haciendo muchos cambios en la portada. ¿La estás copiando de la Wiki en castellano? Te lo digo por si hay que poner artículos destacados y artículos buenos. Para eso hay que hacer votaciones. El problema es que voy un poco atrasado con el portal de la comunidad y no lo podré hacer hasta que vuelva de vacaciones, el 15-16. Esto va avanzando y espero que dentro de poco tengamos una comunidad estable. Chabi Respuesta Sí, la estoy copiando de wikipedia en castellano, que pienso que tene un orden mejor... No, artículo destacao el que estaba puesto ya. El de murcia... Primero tendremos que tener más artígulos y decentes. El artígulo güeno de momento no, por lo que te he dicho antes...Tranquilo, pronto tendremos una comuniá estable. --SaitamCDM 15:00 6 jul 2008 (UTC) Anuncios Hola, soy habi. He visto que has hecho una imagen con un mensaje "En difensa der murciano". ¿Puedes hacer más con otras frases?, te las dejo aquí: Usa tu llengua -> Puedes poner una imagen como esta. L'arbullo e tus parablas Wikia abora en murciano No ascondas tu llengua Me voy ya, hasta otra. Chabi Respuesta No me a quedado claro... nada de nada... Explica mejor --SaitamCDM 15:01 6 jul 2008 (UTC) : Te lo explico esta tarde, que me echan del ordenador. :: Por cierto, mira a ver la tabla de las comunidades autónomas que he puesto en España, please. Chabi ::: Respuesta: A lo que me refiero es que podríamos poner carteles como el que has puesto en el foro que pone "en difensa der murciano" con otros mensajes para ir haciendo "publicidad", ya sea en la wikipedia o en el foro. También te quería comentar. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos crear un blog para relatar noticias de actualidad, comentarlas y poner textos o temas lingüísticos, culturales, políticos e históricos todo ello en murciano. La iniciativa de crear foros se ha dado en aragonés, en asturiano y en andaluz siendo un gran paso para la expansión de a información en dichas lenguas. ¿Qué te parece esta iniciativa? Chabi. : Pues sí, buena iniciatva. Para esta tarde puedo tener un foro creado y si quieres una página web y un blog. ME gusta este tema.. Pero el problema es que yo no se murciano para poner noticias en murciano! Cuando te sueles conectar al ordenador, es para conectarme yo y hablar por msn y sería mas rapido y mejor. ---- ::El foro ya lo tenemos lo de la página web y el blog me parece una buena idea. Y si lo puedes hacer esta tarde, mejor que mejor. La página web puede tratar sobre temas de historia, lengua, cultura, política, etc y en el blog lo que podemos hacer es escribir noticias (una especie de periódico en murciano) comentarlas y demás. Como ninguno de los dos sabemos murciano, necesitaremos la ayuda de Todmir, que espero que cree otro blog y ayude con la página web. La idea es tener un "anillo murciano" es decir, un conjunto de blogs escritos en murciano. (Lo he sacado de la iniciativa leonesa, con nmuchos blogs en leonés). XD. Como no sabemos mucho murciano, irán un poco lentos, pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo que vayan adquiriendo volumen. ::: También te quería comentar lo de dar a conocer la wikia del siguiente modo. En primer lugar, poner un enlace en las wikis que tengan el artículo sobre el murciano y hacer algún anuncio en la Wikipedia y colgarlo en la página de usuario, el problema es que no encuentro los anuncios en la Wikipedia y no sé cómo se hacen. Los llamaban banners o algo así, pero de eso no entiendo. --Chabi 12:47 7 jul 2008 (UTC) PD: En cuento tengas la página web, pásame la dire, please. --Chabi 12:47 7 jul 2008 (UTC) La información que necesites me la pides a mí, sin ningún problema. El blog lo puedes ir haciendo y si necesitas ayuda, me avisas Hola! soy Jesules, te puse un escudo de Campos del Río, en Jarique, yo no se como se cambia. Si vas al pueblo en la entrada o en el ayuntamiento viene muy hermoso, este que tienes colgado no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero. Logo Hi SaitamCDM. I saw your request on Logo Creation Wiki for a logo. I created one (as you can see), and if you want me to make any changes to it, just let me know. Thanks! Swannie → talk 15:38 13 jul 2008 (UTC) : Hola, soy Chabi. He visto que habéis puesto un nuevo logo en la Wikia. ¿Hubo una votación? --83.38.160.108 20:35 13 jul 2008 (UTC) I created another possibility. You can see it here. Swannie → talk 01:59 15 jul 2008 (UTC) Ya he vuelto Ole, ole y ole Saitam. No me creo lo que has hecho. 123 artículos y tenemos logo. Voy a ver lo que hago ahora que ando un poco perdido. xD. La verdad es que te mereces unas buenas vacaciones, porque te lo has currado. ¡Felicidades! --Chabi 06:47 16 jul 2008 (UTC) Sobre los proyectos Hola Saitam. Disculpa por la demora en la respuesta. Estuve enfermo y luego me fui de viaje. Pero he leído tu mensaje y espero que mi respuesta aún sirva. Creo que la forma más fácil de hacerlo es utilizando la misma configuración que ha utilizado Inciclopedia. Ellos han creado proyectos paralelos parodiando Wikinoticias, Wikiquote, etc, utilizando espacios de nombre distintos. COn ellos, los artículos enciclopédicos van en el espacio de nombres principal (/wiki/Nombre del artículo) y los artículos sobre otros temas o proyectos van en su espacio de nombres personalizado (/wiki:Wikinoticias:Nombre del artículo ; /wiki/Wikicitas:Nombre del artículo) Una vez que tengan decididos los espacios de nombres que quieren crear, me dejas un mensaje que yo mismo soy el que los creo. Les anticipo que no deben crear artículos aún emulando esos espacios de nombre, pues al crear el espacio de nombres en el software, los artículos pueden borrarse. Un saludo cordial . --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 07:45 1 ago 2008 (UTC) Varias cosas # ¿Qué es lo que te ha escrito Zuirdj? ¿Tenemos que borrar los otros Wikiproyectos? # Tengo una lista de artículos para que nos los traduzcan los de llenguamaere. PEro he hablado con -Iocef y resulta que hay dos o tres que no saben mucho. Yo los envío y si vemos que no están muy bien, buscaremos otra forma. Si quieres podemos enviar uno tú y otro yo e ir poco a poco, de los textos cortos a los largos. Es un poco de todo, tengo textos de los artículos que toda Wiki debería tener y otros sobre la Región de Murcia. Si quieres, podemos pedir ayuda a Todmir. ¿Qué opinas? --Chabi 10:52 20 ago 2008 (UTC) Sorry Hasta la noche no me podré conectar. Si quieres, ve poniendo textos o artículos para avanzar. Si no quieres meter los textos, envíamelos a mi correro o ponme la dirección web en mi página de usuario. --Chabi 09:21 7 sep 2008 (UTC) Subir archivos ¿Como se pueden subir archivos para la wikia? te pido que por favor me lo digas por que lo he intentado varias veces y no e podido Saludos--Blas de Lezo 15:26 11 sep 2008 (UTC) Pues mira: Usa el enlace « » que está en el cuadro de herramientas, o en el listado de páginas especiales, (según el modo de visión (aparencia) de la wiki que tengas). Ya dentro del enlace « », con «Examinar» encuentra el archivo que quieres cargar en el servidor desde el disco duro de tu ordenador. Esto abrirá un cuadro de diálogo de «Seleccionar archivo». Cuando hayas encontrado el archivo, selecciona «Abrir» con lo que se seleccionará el archivo y se cerrará el cuadro de diálogo de «Seleccionar archivo». Pulsa el botón «Subir archivo». El archivo comenzará a transferirse. Esto puede llevar algún tiempo, dependiendo del tamaño del archivo y de la velocidad de conexión. Cuando la transferencia se complete con éxito, aparecerá un mensaje notificándolo. --Saitam 15:38 11 sep 2008 (UTC) OK bueno aun tengo que perfecionar la tecnica pero ya se como se suben gracias saitam--Blas de Lezo 20:14 11 sep 2008 (UTC) Hoy no puedo hacer nada Me voy a ver el Madrid-Numancia al Bernabeu así que no podré conectarme.He visto que habéis empezado a hacer artículos de ciudades norteamericanas. Si quieres, puedes hacer una tabla de los estados de los EE.UU e ir haciéndolos (es sólo una sugerencia). Mañana supongo que sí me podré conectar y el martes voy a ver el Madrid-Fuenlabrada. Como el miércoles empiezo las clases, me tocará hacer todo el lunes, jeje. Hasta luego. --Chabi 13:24 14 sep 2008 (UTC) Plantillas veras me gustaría que me echaras una mano para las plantillas y tal por ejemplo en las plantilla Tíbet llibre la copie toda de la de independencia-mur lo unico que cambie fuel la imagen y el texto y me salió el texto en el centro todo mezclado y con la cosa esa gris debajo de la imganen y en la wikipedia sigo el mismo procedimiento copiando y pegando y sin embargo me sale bien no lo entiendo si tienes tiempo podrias ayudar ah por cierto felicidades te ha cedado muy bien tu pagina de usuario Salu2 --Blas de Lezo 07:45 16 sep 2008 (UTC) * Míralo --Chabi 14:15 17 sep 2008 (UTC) Ya, si ya. Lo he leído!! Traslado previncia e Lerïa quizas tengas razón con lo de la d pero la l se dobla eso es asi de toda la vida asi que lo he trasladado a previncia e Llerïa por cierto ¿como se pronunciaria la ï? Saludos --Blas de Lezo 09:42 18 sep 2008 (UTC) copyright no me daba cuenta de las imagenes que tienen copyright ¿como se puede saber si una imagen tiene copyright? de todas formas yo muchas del las imagenes las saco de la wikipedia en teoria como la enciclopedia es de todos las imagenes no son de nadie ¿no? ah por cierto ¿hay algun lugar para exponer y votar las ideas para el logo de la wiki? Saludos intentare tener mas cuidado a partir de ahora --Blas de Lezo 19:31 18 sep 2008 (UTC) ¿Spam? Buenas te dejo este mensaje para decirte que alguien ha echo una ediciónque creo que es spam la edición es Forum:Index Saludos--Blas de Lezo 15:48 14 oct 2008 (UTC) Wikia Faltan ya 100 artículos para llegar a los mil. Actualmente estaríamos en el puesto 159, entre el guaraní (1016 artículos) y el sardo (859). Debemos intentar tener ya todo lo referente al Portal de la Comunidad, a las páginas de ayuda y a los Wikillibros, las wikicitas y wikicionario acabado o casi terminado. Para ello te propongo lo siguiente: * Ir traduciendo los artículos que falten de la lista. * Pedir a Todmir y a Iocef que los traduzcan o ocrrijan. * Que Blas de Lezo nos ayuda a acabarlos. * Acabar ya con el tema de las tablas. * Insertar fotos, enlaces internos y externos, poner las etiquetas a los artículos destacados (la estrella) y a los buenos. * Wikillibros: Intentar encontrar textos en murciano por la red y traducir cuentos populares, que suelen leer los niños. * Blog: Meter entradas ya actualizadas de noticias interesantes, si quieres de eso me encargo yo. * Foro (el que creaste): Darle algo de vitalidad auqnue no sé si es mejor o peor. * Alo mejor te interesa esta categoría. Si tienes alguna otra idea dímela, por favor. Hasta luego, --Chabi 09:17 19 oct 2008 (UTC) Véase Ca la Wiki murciana. Debemos empezar a organizar el trabajo un poco, así iremos más rápido. ¡Y hay que contactar con Todmir! Aunque sea, que nos envíe un mensaje una vez a la semana o una vez al mes. Pero que se sepa algo, no que envíe por sorpresa un día algo y no aparece en veinte meses. El resto de los digo en mns. --Chabi 18:36 21 oct 2008 (UTC) :Usuario:Chabi/Murciano Aquí hay páginas en murciano. ¿Me puedes traducir el texto, por favor? Como podrás ver, estoy intento organizar una lista de artículos para hacer aparte de los que aparecen en la lista. Los portales tampoco estarían mal. --Chabi 09:31 25 oct 2008 (UTC) Importante Léelo con atención. --Chabi 17:26 31 oct 2008 (UTC) : Estoy por borrar la plantilla del contador. Algunas de esas plantillas no son tan necesarias. --Chabi 18:13 8 nov 2008 (UTC) Candiatúra Buenas me he presentado para administrador y quisiera que votaras para la candidatura que dentro de poco va ha vencer el tiempo de votación --Blas Traducir Mira estas dos plantillas que aún faltan por traducir: # Plantilla:Wikillibros/Finestra e sucedíos # Plantilla:Wikillibros/Llibrería Hemos dejado un poco abandonadas las portadas de los otros wikiproyectos. ¿Este fin de semana tienes tiempo y nos ponemos a arreglarlas? --Chabi 19:01 18 nov 2008 (UTC) Logo ¿como es que tinemos er logo? ¿no tenía drechos d'utor? respecto a l'abrú electronico no lo suelo dar po los roales d'interné mentame desconfiao --Blas Artigulos siñalaos a mi parecer si qu'hay suficientes artígulos güenos p'aqueste mes l'artígulo masculinismo y'er artígulo cieza puen ser perfectamente los siñalaos.creo que s'ebería elegir los siñalaos--Blas de Lezo 16:33 2 dic 2008 (UTC) : L'artígulo er masculinismo no pué ser destacao o güeno poique no tié fotos ni na e na. Y'er artígulo e Cieza tié unas quantas farta d'otografía ar iguar qu'er e masculinismo. Ar e Cieza se l'ebe añidir muncha injormación más. Tinemo que mejorar más artígulos compaere!! Y'e momento los qu'están e destacáos no son malos der to... Salúos --Saitam 21:05 2 dic 2008 (UTC) si pueden ser destacados perfectamente no creo que halla que recordarte que pra algo esta wiki murciana:votar artígulos siñalaos y que si un artículo es o no destacao o güeno se decide por votaura en el de masculinismo por ejemplo hay dos votos a favor de que sea destacao y ninguno el contra lo que no puede ser es que a ti te de la gana de que se aunle la elección de artículos güenos y destacao porque la votación no halla salido como a ti te hubiera gustado--Blas de Lezo 15:05 3 dic 2008 (UTC) Ajuntaera Francés, inglés,italiano y neerlandés, en alemán la han borrado. --Chabi 22:28 8 dic 2008 (UTC) : Estas imágenes uno y dos. ¿Sabes cómo las podemos hacer pero con el murciano? [http://www.um.es/tonosdigital/znum8/portada/monotonos/03-GORTIN.pdf El dialecto murciano y sus variedades. Francisco Gómez Ortín] Página 4. :: Los extremeños tienen hasta la tabla periódica. --Chabi 13:59 9 dic 2008 (UTC) 1000 artígulos Ya hemos allegao a los 1000 artígulos y seguimos subiendo. Ahora creo que lo mejor es ir amejorando los artígulos que ya tinemos y hacer algunas traduciones e testos. Asina hasta enero, para esfisar lo del cóigo. (mi primer texto más o menos en murciano, jejeje). --Chabi 07:33 13 dic 2008 (UTC) Sorry Hoy no me voy a poder conectar ni al mns ni a la Wikia (salvo para ponerte este mensaje). Estoy bastante liado con los exámenes y por eso no editaré ni hoy si la semana que viene hasta el viernes. Te dejo aquí unos textos que he visto traducidos a varias lenguas. Si quieres y tienes tiempo, tradúcelos, por favor. Tres Anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo. Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra. Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir. Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras. Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras. Centurias: Centuria I de Nostradamus (No está entera) CENTURIA I I De noche, sentado y en secreto estudio. Tranquilo y solo, en la silla de bronce: Exigua llama saliendo de la soledad, Hace prosperar lo que no debe creerse en vano. II La vara en la mano entre los sacerdotes de Apolo Por la onda bañada la orla y el pie: Un miedo y una voz vibran por las mangas: Esplendor divino. El divino se sienta a mi lado. III Cuando la litera por el torbellino se vuelque. Y los rostros cubiertos por sus capas. La república por las gentes nuevas vejadas, Entonces blancos y rojos juzgarán al revés. IV Habrá un monarca para el Universo Que no estará mucho tiempo en paz y con la vida: Entonces se perderá la barca pesquera. Se enfrentará al mayor desastre. No he encontrado textos en murciano, si encuentras alguno, ponlo, por favor. Espero que pases una buena semana. Hasta el viernes. --Chabi 08:45 14 dic 2008 (UTC) Atenas no es correcto que protegas el artículo Atenas solo porqué no te guste que halla desecho tu edición este artículo se debe desproteger y me parece que te estas aprovechando de tu condición de administrador para imponer tu opinión sobre las demás lo que hace libre a esta enciclopedia es eso la libre edición de artículos y para algo está la página de discusión, si encima de que los artículos que tenemos tienen poco contenido los proteges completamente pues apaga y vamonos--Blas de Lezo 15:56 18 dic 2008 (UTC) : A ver. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema con Atenas? Por lo que puedo ver, se ha protegido el artículo? La acusación que has hecho es bastante grave, espero que esté bien fundamentada. Al ver el historial de la página, parece ser que Saitam estaba editando cuando tú le has borrado las ediciones por lo que creo que lo ha hecho para poder acabar. Una vez, acabado, supongo que lo desprotegerá. Evitemos tono grosero. No beneficia en nada a la wikia. --Chabi 16:02 18 dic 2008 (UTC) ya he visto que el artículo se ha desproetegido. reterio lo dicho aunque pienso que la proxíma vez es mejor que no se protega pra así evitar confusiones y que si un articulo se protege mejor que sea un artículo largo y popular--Blas de Lezo 16:19 18 dic 2008 (UTC) Plantilla Plantilla en Biblia. Mira a ver lo que se puede hacer. --Chabi 16:04 18 dic 2008 (UTC) Lista Matemáticas Aritmética Geometría Álgebra Análisis matemático Número Ciencia Naturaleza Física Átomo Electricidad Energía Materia Luz Sonido Química Agua Biología Vida Planta Animal Humano Medicina Salud Ciencia de la Tierra Tierra Geología Meteorología Clima Astronomía Universo Medidas Sociedad Cultura Ciencias sociales Negocio Política Gobierno Democracia Militar Estado Naciones Unidas Derecho Economía Dinero Guerra Educación Tecnología Ingeniería Internet Electrónica Ordenador Transporte Agricultura Industria Religión Cristiandad Islam Judaísmo Hinduísmo Budismo Filosofía Conocimiento Mente Lógica Metafísica Es sólo una parte. --Chabi 16:09 18 dic 2008 (UTC) Nos empezamos a mover * Primer paso. --Chabi 17:15 18 dic 2008 (UTC) Declare e los drechos humanos He visto que en la Wikipedia en miradnés los han traducido. ¿Crees que se podría empezar a traducir? --Chabi 20:42 19 dic 2008 (UTC) Necesitamos el código ¡¡¡YA!!! Mira. --Chabi 10:00 21 dic 2008 (UTC) abrú aboricamesmo t'acabo d'agregar er mío es murcianacion@yahoo.es--Blas de Lezo 17:05 22 dic 2008 (UTC) tildes y diereses solo una duda ¿la colocación de las diéresis tiene algo que ver con la d ?--Blas de Lezo 16:15 23 dic 2008 (UTC) :No, se colóca diéresis cuando es átona y tilde cuando es tónica. El ejemplo que te puse es el mejor para entenderlo, ante cualquier duda, pidela. --Saitam 18:02 23 dic 2008 (UTC) artígulos haber Saitam el problema del artículo masculinismo era que no tenía fotos po lo que lo arreglé lo de que el artículo no está corregido me lo has dicho ahora, no me avisaste y como sabrás hay distintas variedades de murciano según la zona no obsatnte le echaré un ojo--Blas de Lezo 12:08 27 dic 2008 (UTC) Iocef y 79.145.86.193 buenas,Saitam, hay un par de individuos un poco problematicos 79.145.86.19379.145.86.193 este usuario ha vandalizado mi página de usuario Y Iocef que ha blanqueado medio Blas de Lezo y Olavarrieta estoy casi seguro que ambos son las misma persona --Blas de Lezo 18:58 29 dic 2008 (UTC) codigo SIL ¿que es el codigo SIL?--Blas de Lezo 11:19 31 dic 2008 (UTC) :Te contesto por correo --Saitam 11:21 31 dic 2008 (UTC) Re:Consejos Joder pues es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo bueno lo que he hecho siempre XD Por cierto la aperiencia ha cambiado mucho desde cuando esto estaba activo ¿no? me refiero al formato de las paginas ---95.19.144.24 01:27 3 ene 2011 (UTC) XD se me olvido identificarme pero bueno soy Surena aunque si has recibido mi mensajes sabes ya quien soy realmente